Everytime I look at you
by ShadowLake
Summary: it's pretty long...i hope you like it!


Every time I Look at You  
*With Jeff Hardy, Kane, Edge, Angus Young, Jay and Lizzy(me)*...

"You got everything? Keys, I.D., book bag?" my mother asked before I left for school.

"Yes, Mom." I said irritatedly.

"I can't believe it...My daughter is a Senior..." she said, at the verge of tears.

"Dear Lord, mom. When the end of the year is here, then you can cry your eyes out. Okay?" I asked as I grasped the door knob.

"Well, good luck. Make some friends; and most of all, make me proud." she said and hugged me.

"I will mom...I love you." I said and kissed her cheek.

"I love you too. Now go before you're late."

I walked out of the house and to my car. It was a brand new Dodge Charger...Pitch black, slightly tinted windows...I had it custom made with purple lightning bolts running down each side...I loved it...

Anyway, I got in and started the engine. I looked up and waved goodbye to my mother; she did the same. I pulled out of the driveway and drove to Bedford High, wanting to converse with my friends; whom I haven't seen all summer long. I arrived within fifteen minutes and began to look for a parking space. After five minutes of nothing but driving, I found one. As I cut the engine, I looked around and saw people staring. I smiled in spite of myself and got out. Oh by the way, I finally decided to have an all black wardrobe this year. I'm so happy...

"Lizzy? Lizzy!" Jay cried, running toward me.

"Jay!" I cried as she slammed into me.

"Wow, nice ride." she said, letting go and looked down at my car.

"Thanks, it's brand new." I said, resting my hand on the hood.

A Porshe(black) and a Mercedes(silver) pulled into the driveway. Jay and I looked at the people who exited...

Out of the Porshe: A tall man, Senior, curly brown hair that reached his broad shoulders, and very muscular...The next one was a little shorter than the first, slim build and blonde spiky hair. He looked like a Senior...And the last stepped out. Long body, shoulder-length brown hair, slim but muscular. He had the most beautiful eyes...A bluish-greenish...I couldn't stop staring. What was weird was that they were ghost white...Pale but beautiful...  
Out of the Mercedes: A female, red spiky hair, flowery dress and slippers, short, beautiful face and skin. She walked straight up to the one with blonde spiky hair and kissed his cheek. The last female was tall, platinum blonde hair that hung down her back. She was very beautiful. Both females were ghostly white, but beautiful. She walked up to the tall one and kissed his cheek. Jay snorted.

"Of course, she gets the sinister, tall one, huh? Come on." she said and pulled me inside...

"They could've heard you." I said as we entered the cafeteria.

"I don't care. I hope they did." she said and stuck out her tongue.

They walked inside and sat at a table in the far left. Many females stared at the men and many males stared at the women.

"I'm getting breakfast." I said and walked away.

As I walked to the breakfast line, I saw the one with those beautiful eyes watching me. I blushed and walked faster.

"Naw, he wasn't looking at me. It was another girl." I said to myself.

As I walked back to the table, I felt a pair of eyes on me. I stopped by Jay and slowly lifted my eyes. Our eyes connected. I couldn't look away. His eyes were so beautiful...

"Earth to Lizzy." Jay said, poking me in the side.

"Ack! Jay!" I said, dropping my poptart.

"That's what you get. Anyway, the bell just rang. Come on."

"Just give a minute."

I bent and picked up the pastry and straightened. I looked back at the table only to find that what remained was the untouched breakfast they had ordered...

First period Economics...Ugh...Thank God Jay was there. If not, I'd have gone mad. Second period Algebra II...I got a severe headache...Third period AP English...I was a little nervous. The tall one with curly brown hair was in that class...He looked mean...Anyway, Fifth/Sixth period Creative Writing...Happy!...Seventh period lunch...Eighth/Ninth period Swimming...And tenth/Eleventh period Earth Science...  
In Earth Science, the class was full. I was so glad it was the last two periods. I sat kind of in the middle but it headed toward the back. I put my head down while I wrote. When I first sat down, the seat next to me was empty. Then I heard it move...

"Oh no, I wanted to be left alone..." I thought to myself.

I looked up as the person slowly sat down...It was him...I just stared...He was beautiful...Flawless skin, glowing almost...Pale skin...Wow...He was like a model or a god almost...

"Miss. Allen?" asked Mr. Schwinn.

"Yes?" I asked, snapping out of the trance.

"Answer the question."

"I'm sorry...Could you repeat it please..." I asked softly with my eyes down.

"The question, Miss. Allen, was what did you do over the Summer?"

I looked at him and finally answered.

"I bought a brand new Dodge Charger...Had it custom made..." I said with a weak smile.

"Wow. Very impressive. Now listen next time. Is that clear?" he asked with a stern face.

"Yes sir..."

"Good. Now class..." he rambled on.

I sunk deeper in my chair, utterly embarrassed. That was until I heard soft laughter. He was laughing...I looked at him and narrowed my eyes. Suddenly, everyone began to talk. He laughed a little louder.

"What's so funny?" I asked, feeling my cheeks flare.

He just shook his head. The bell rang. He stood, pushed in his chair and swiftly walked out of the room before I even stood. I just sat there, the urge to cry was rising.

"Lizzy? Come on." Jay said, standing in front of me.

"I'm going..." I said quietly.

"What's the matter?" she asked as we walked into the crowded hallway.

"Nothing Jay. Let's go." I said, beginning to walk faster.

"Hey! Wait up!" Jay called and ran after me...

The next day wasn't so bad. Although...At lunch, we had a full table...Patrick, his brother Charles, Arielle, Brittany, Jay, Shannon, Derek, Sheree, Angus and Nicole...Phew...  
I sat next to Shannon, who just talked on and on about her boyfriend. I just droned everyone out and laid my head down. Jay poked me again.

"Jay..." I said, poking her.

"He's looking at you." she said smiling.

"Who?" I asked, putting my head back down.

"Him...You know...The one you can't take your eyes from."

"Alright! Sheesh!" I said, lifting my head.

I looked in his direction. He was talking to the tall one. He wasn't facing me, so I gratefully sighed and stared.

"The one that doesn't have a female by him is kinda cute." said Nicole.

"What are their names?" I asked, looking away.

"Well, the tall one is Kane, the second one is Jeff and the third one is Edge. Edge is cute." said Shannon.

"How'd do you know them so well?" Jay asked, lifting an eyebrow.

"I know everything!" she said happily.

I was quiet as they all debated. I looked back only to find him staring again. I blushed and looked down at my hands. I lifted my eyes and took another glance. He was still staring. I couldn't look away. I heard the bell ring. The people who sat around me got up, except for Jay. She waited patiently. They all stood. While the others walked away, he lifted his eyes to mine and nodded slowly. He turned and swiftly walked away. I looked back down at my hands.

"You ready, lovebird?" Jay asked, her head propped up in her hand.

"Ha ha. Funny. Thanks for waiting..." I said, pushing in my chair.

"Anytime, Liz." she said, grasping my arm.

She pulled me out of the cafeteria and to my next class...Swimming...

"Hello, Mr. Schwinn." I said as I walked in.

"Good afternoon, Miss. Allen." he said and nodded.

I looked at the table and saw him sitting there. As soon as I looked at him, he looked at me. I slowly walked toward the table, nervous as hell. I sat down and looked at my hands, which were in my lap. He cleared his throat, making me look up at him.

"Good afternoon, Elizabeth." he said, smiling softly.

"Good afternoon..." I said nervously, not believing he knew my name.

"I'm sorry for laughing at you yesterday. My name is Edge...You might already know that..." he said, looking over at Shannon.

I slowly nodded. I looked at the papers Mr. Schwinn just handed out and looked at my cursive handwriting compared to his. Mine was chicken scratch compared to his...I sighed and laid my head down again.

"Are you alright?" he asked worriedly.

"I'm fine." I said, not looking at him.

"Sorry..." he said softly, feeling hurt.

I sighed softly and looked at him.

"No, I'm sorry Edge. Please forgive me." I said and softly smiled.

He smiled immediately. I blushed again and looked away. The bell rang and this time he didn't run out of the room. He stood and smiled down at me then left. I slowly stood and walked out of the room. I began to walk faster down the hall.

"Hey Liz! Wait up!" Jay called after me.

She caught my arm and pulled me to the side and asked me why I was so quiet.

"I think I'm falling for him..." I said, looking past her.

"Edge?"

"Yes..." I said and looked up at her.

"Have you gotten that feeling of butterflies in your stomach, light headedness, your heart races whenever you see him or when he talks to you?"

I slowly nodded. Her eyes grew wide.

"You might be feeling lust...or falling in love..."

(The next day)

He walked me to every class. People stared at us...But not like Shannon looked at me...If looks could kill, I'd be dead...  
I was actually happy...Edge was making me happy...In Science class, our hands touched...I accidentally dropped my pen. We both bent to retrieve it and our hands touched...I blushed and quickly removed my hand. His eyebrow rose as he handed it back to me. I smiled apologetically and quickly took my pen back, carefully avoiding his mesmerizing touch...Soon, it was time to go...Thank God...  
I was invited to Nicole's house to hang out with a couple of friends. Sheree, Shannon, Arielle, Brittamy and Angus. We were all talking when Shannon began to crack on Edge. I took it until she said something that made me blow up.

"Excuse me?" I asked as the smile slowly faded from my face.

"I'm just sayin'. You look like you're hangin' on him when you're walking with him...It looks completely trashy."

"You know what? You are trashy! I don't give a damn what you think. You don't even know me...I'm out of here..." I said and stormed out of Nicole's house.

"Liz, don't do this." Arielle begged.

"Look, I don't appreciate Shannon butting her ditsy redhead into my life. She does know me and I certainly intend to keep it that way. Goodbye." I said and stormed home.

Arielle sighed and bent her head in defeat...

I stormed inside and slammed the door.

"Elizabeth? Is that you?" my mother asked from the Living Room.

"Yes..." I grumbled.

"We'll come in here."

I reluctantly did so and immediately stopped in my tracks. I recognized that scent anywhere...Edge...  
I slowly walked into the Living Room and there he was. He sat on the right side of the couch, the furthest side from my mother. She saw me and smiled.

"Well, don't be rude. Come in and sit down."

I quickly walked to the couch and sat at the other end. My mother smiled and spoke to him.

"Will you be staying for dinner, Edge?"

I looked from my mother to him then back to her. He shook his head.

"No thank you, Ms. Lake. I'm not hungry."

My mother sighed and reluctantly said alright.

"I came her to study with your daughter. There's a big exam this Friday and I wanted to see if it would be alright." he said smoothly.

I looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

"Well, alright...If it's only studying, then sure."

I looked at my mother like she was crazy. She was lenient...But not that lenient...

"Elizabeth, don't be rude. Show this nice young man to your room."

"Alright..." I said and stood.

I quickly walked out of the room with Edge behind me. As I opened my door, the television volume increased. I sighed and stepped to my bed and sat down and looked at him. He was in my doorway with his eyes closed. He slowly opened them and looked at me..His eyes were so beautiful...

"You didn't come here to study, did you?" I asked.

He looked up at me shyly.

"No..you caught me..." he said and smiled softly.

I sighed and looked away.

"SO, I heard that Shannon was talking about me and you...You didn't have to stick up for me like you did..." he said sofltly.

"I hate her talking about you...She doesn't even know you..." I said and looked back at him.

"Well, that's very kind...thank you..."

I blushed. "You're welcome..."

I had a question in my mind and I spoke before I thought about it.

"Edge...I really like you..."

He was silent...'Oh no...I said it...What if he doesn't think of me as I think of him...What is wrong with me...

"I like you too..." he said softly.

Our eyes met. He slowly bent and our lips met. He kissed me softly and passionately...He reluctantly pulled away...

"I got to go...Or my brother's will send a search party..." he said and stood.

I giggled softly, making him smirk. I blushed again.

"Goodnight Liz."

"Goodnight Edge..."

I awoke the next day with a smile on my face. I sang softly in the shower. I ate oatmeal for breakfast and washed my dish when I was finished. I kissed my sleeping mother on the cheek and grabbed my books. I opened the door and turned, locking it. I turned and bumped into what felt like a brick wall...

"Are you alright?" Edge said, grabbing my elbow preventing me from falling.

I looked up at him and wondered why he was here.

"I came here to take you to school, if you don't mind...I was about to knock on your door when you came out...Are you sure you're alright?" he asked again.

"Yes...I'm fine..." I said and nodded.

He smiled and walked me to his car. I smiled as I began to enter.

"What you smilin' for?" he asked curiously.

I shook my head. "Nothing..."

We arrived at school, only to have everyone looking at us. Angus was one of those people. He watched as I got out of Edge's car. Edge walked to me and grasped my hand in his. We walked to the doors and he opened them.

"I don't like him...He's going to hurt her...I see it..." Angus said to Jay.

"That's none of your business though. He won't let any one near her..."

"Well I'm gonna talk to her." Angus said and walked away.

"Be careful!" Jay yelled after him...

In first period, the last five minutes, Angus sat next to me...Jay used to sit next to me but she looked at me from across the room.

"So I see that you and Edge are a couple." Angus said, looking at me.

"Uh huh." I said and glanced at him.

He looked different from the rest of the kids...He had sharp little horns on his head and a tale...Like a small devil...My eyes grew wide and I quickly looked away.

The bell rang and as I stood, he grasped my wrists in his slender hands.

"Let me go!" I whimpered.

"Be careful, Lake. He's gonna hurt you..."

"No he won't. You don't know him!"

"I've seen his type before...And the girl always got her heart broken...You've been warned..."

He let me go and walked out of the classroom. I slowly walked out only to find Angus collared up by Edge.

"Edge! Let him go..." I said and placed a hand on his arm.

He slowly did and Angus coughed, holding his throat.

"You've been warned, Lake..." he said and stumbled away.

Edge began to follow him when I stopped him. He looked down at me...His eyes were darker than usual...I cringed. He closed his eyes and took a breath...He looked back down at me and grasped my hand.

"Come on...Let's go..."

(One week later)

Knock! Knock! Knock!

Someone was knocking at my door in the middle of the night...I groggily awoke and got up, fetching my robe.

Knock! Knock! Knock!

There it was again. I quickly walked down the hall and down the three small steps. I quickly opened the door and hoped that my mother wouldn't be awake. I looked at who had been knocking...It was Edge...His hands were in his pockets, a sad look on his face...He looked up at me, sadness surrounding him.

"Edge?...What are you doing here at this hour?" I asked, looking up at him.

"Elizabeth...I have to talk to you...Do you have a place where we can?"

"Um...yes. Come with me."

I opened the door all the way. He hesitantly stepped inside. I pointed down to the basement. He walked down the steps swiftly and quietly. I closed the door softly and hurried down after him. He stood in the middle of the basement, his hands still in his pockets and that sad look on his face and in his eyes.

"So...why are you here at this hour?" I asked, stopping a few feet from him.

He looked at me and spoke.

"I came to tell you that Angus was right..."

"Angus? Right?" I asked confused.

He sighed and looked at me.

"Angus was right when he said that I would leave you...I came to tell you that I'm leaving..."

I was dumbstruck.

"You're...leaving me? Why?" I asked, looking up into his eyes.

He was silent. My blood slowly began to boil.

"Look, you came here to talk, so talk."

"I have to go with my family to Italy...It's not safe here anymore..."

I was battling my feelings...I wanted to cry then I wanted to scream and hit the hell out of him...

"There's something you're not telling me...What are you hiding?" I asked, raising my eyebrow.

He slowly lifted his head, an evil smirk growing on his perfectly chiseled scared me. He slowly advanced on me. I slowly began to back up when his fingers curled around my upper arm. I stifled a cry, because his cold fingers felt like they burned me, yet nothing showed up on my smooth skin. He pulled me to the sofa and sat me down. I fearfully looked up at him. He looked down at me, the smirk fading from his face.

"You want to know what I am...Now you will know..." he said and bent his head.

I watched with wide, fearing eyes as he...changed...His skin grew paler, his eyes, a deep gray...He now had fangs...I cringed away with fright...He smirked...

"So...You now know why I have to leave...Don't you, Elizabeth?" he said and reached for me.

I cringed as his ice cold fingers wrapped around my arm. He pulled me up without hesitation. I whimpered as I collided into his hard chest.

"You know what I am...Don't you?" he asked softly.

"Yes...You're a..." I faltered.

"A what?" he persisted.

"A...vampire..." I whispered.

He smirked, his snow white fangs gleaming in the dim lighting. I cringed.

He bent his head. He changed into himself again. He looked at me again.

"Now you know...I have to leave you so I don't hurt you..." he said and bent.

I was scared as his lips pressed against mine. He slowly pulled away, relishing my scent. He turned his head and pushed me away. I fell back onto the sofa with a squeak. He began to walk away.

"Do you love me?" I asked suddenly.

He stopped dead in his tracks and slowly turned. His cold dead gaze met mine, sending a fearing chill down my spine. I lifted my chin, trying to ignore that gut-wrenching feeling. I waited for an answer. He gave it to me.

"No." he said and walked out of the house.

My heart dropped. I felt sick to my stomach. I fell back against the back of the sofa, tears in my eyes...I silently sobbed because the one I thought I truly loved, left me...

(One Week later)

My mother comforted me the best way she could...I decided to go back to school...Even though she told me not to...When I got to school, I walked up to the breakfast line and waited for my turn. Jay saw me and ran up to me.

"Lizzy! What happened to you?" she asked anxiously.

"He left me..." I said softly.

"What? Why would he-"

"I don't want to talk about it...Alright, Jay?" I said, not looking at her.

"Well, what about Angus?" she asked, looking at me with a worried expression.

I didn't look at her. She sighed and walked away. Angus walked up beside me and looked at me. I turned and I couldn't bear it anymore. I began to cry.

"He...left me..." I said, in between sobs.

"Aww baby...Come here..."

He pulled me into his arms and held me close as I cried. He didn't let me go, knowing I needed a man's comfort. He repeatedly rubbed my back, telling me to let it out and that I didn't need him no way. I clung to him as the tears kept flowing. People stared at us. Angus stared back, daring them to say something to us. His tail flicked around angrily when he saw me begin to cry. He couldn't stand Edge noway, and after he hurt me like this, he despised him even more. He slowly pulled away and looked me in the eyes.

"You will stay by me all day. You are not fit to be by yourself today. Alright?" he asked, lifting my chin with a finger.

I nodded slowly. He smiled softly and kissed my forehead. He bought me breakfast and, grasping my hand in his, walked with me to first period class...

I stayed by him all day. He made me smile through the feelings that ran through me. Everything was alright...The next day was alright also...Then something made me think of him and I got sick. I went to the nurses office...

"Well, I don't see anything wrong with you...But I do see a girl that's had her heart broken by a boy..."

I looked up at her with wide eyes. Then I began to cry.

"Oh hon, come here..." she said and wrapped her arms around me.

She told me to let it out and that it's alright. She pulled away and grabbed a tissue, handing it to me.

"You don't need to be here..." she said and grabbed a yellow sheet.

She quickly wrote something down and handed it to me. I thanked her graciously. She told me it's alright and gave me the paper.

"Go home. Get some rest. See you on Wednesday." she said and smiled.

I thanked her again. I left her office and slowly walked to the front security desk. I looked at what she wrote on the paper and coughed loudly, stopping in my tracks.

"Elizabeth Allen has the stomach flu. She is advised to leave school today and to not return until Thursday morning." -_Mrs. Reese_

"Thank you..." I whispered and walked to the front desk.

I coughed weakly, making the guard look up at me with a startled look on her face. I slowly slid the paper to her and held my stomach, just to make it look good. She read the note and looked up at me with a sickly look on her face. She quickly pushed it to me with a quick speed.

"Sign out."

I did so and walked to the doors. The bell rang, making me jump. Kids swarmed out of their classes, talking up a storm. Then I heard my name.

"Lizzy! Lizzy!"

I turned and saw Angus running toward me. I stopped as he reached me. He wrapped his arms around me and hugged me tightly. I returned the hug.

"Where you goin', hon?" he asked, pulling away and looking at me.

"Home...I don't feel so good..." I said and smiled softly.

"Well, I'm comin' with you." he said and held the door open for me.

"What about class?" I asked worriedly.

He shrugged his shoulders. "I don't care. And if you ain't feelin' well, you ain't leavin' without me." he said and grasped my hand.

He pulled me out of the building and to my car. I stood on the drivers side and he on the passengers side. He held the door open for me.

"No. I want to drive, Angus."

"No. Come over here and I'll drive."

"But-"

"No 'buts.' Come here." he said with a stern tone.

I sighed in defeat and walked to him. Before I got in, he gently lifted my chin with a finger.

"Hey, it's alright. No need to feel like this. Hell, you got a silly guy like me to protect ya...So stop your poutin', love...Alright?" he asked softly.

"Alright..." I said softly, looing into his green eyes.

"Good." he smirked and bent slightly.

His lips connected with mine. I got the butterfly feeling all over again...He smirked as I melted against his small hard body. He slowly pulled away and kissed my forehead.

"Get in, love."

I slowly got in, dazed by the kiss...I've only had that feeling with Edge...Now I have it with Angus...I liked him...and now I am falling for him even more...He really cares about me...  
I watched him as we stopped at a light. He looked cute really. Curly hair that almost reached his shoulders, greenish-blue eyes and pale skin...Like mine...At the light, he rolled up the sleeves of shirt all the way up to his shoulders. He had lean muscles that bunched here and there when he moved his arms. I looked at his cute yet handsome , chiseled jaw, fine nose and those luscious full lips, which were now pulled into a smirk. My eyes grew wide...'Had he caught me staring?'...I blushed and looked down.

"No need to be shy, love. I'm yours to ogle...For as long as you please..." he said lowly, looking darkly at me.

My eyes grew wide and I smiled. I laughed.

"Ah! That's my girl..."

As we pulled into the driveway, my eyes grew wide again.

"What's wrong, love?" he asked as he parked the car and turned it off.

"My mother might be home...She won't approve of me being with you because she thinks I'm with Edge still..." I said, looking at him.

"Oh. Well that's easy. If you have a basement, hid me down there."

"Angus no. You can't always be here to protect me...My mother may be home and I don't want to fight with her...So I think it's better if you leave..." I said and looked away.

I felt his calloused hand grasp my chin and gently pull it to face him.

"I know I can't always be here to protect you...And I will not leave...I know that I'm no knight to everyone, but please...Let me be your knight in shining armour..."

Tears sprung into my eyes. I flung my arms around his neck and began to cry.

"Aww, hon. Shh, it's alright..." he said, softly petting my hair.

"No...No it won't...Edge will be back for me...I'm so scared, Angus...Because if he does come back...I may not be able to say 'no'..." I said in the crook of his neck.

"He ain't gonna take you anywhere. You're my girl and I will protect you with my life...You're no longer with that pale freak...Come on." he said and got out.

He opened the passenger side and helped me out...Thank God my mother wasn't home...When she did, I put Angus in the basement...I made her dinner and hurriedly gave it to her.

"Dinner's really good..." she said as she ate.

"Thank you...I found the ingredients and decided to make it..." I said hurriedly.

"Well, thank you..."

"You're welcome...I'm gonna go for a walk, alright?" I said, beginning to back out of her room.

"Not too late. You've got school tomorrow." she said worriedly.

"I won't stay out too late...Bye Mom." I said and kissed her cheek.

"Bye Elizabeth."

I walked quickly to the basement and looked at Angus. He had a look on his face of confusion...and he also looked dazed...I sat next to him and moved my hand up and down in front of his face...nothing...

"Angus?" I asked, moving my hand up and down in front of his face again.

Still nothing.

"Angus." I said and shook his shoulder.

She shook his head and looked at me with grateful eyes.

"Thank you...Infomercials are so damn addictive..."

I smiled.

"Um, would you like to go to the Strawberry Festival with me?" I asked, hoping he'd say yes because I didn't want to be alone.

"Sure." he said and stood.

I stood and walked to the base of the staircase. I looked back at Angus and watched him stretch. His shirt slightly rode up his stomach...I saw a thin, fine line of black hair running down into his shorts...I blushed and looked away. He saw me blush and smirked.

"You like?" he asked and slowly began to lift his shirt.

I grew wide-eyed and began to walk up the steps. He smiled and quickly followed in behind me...

We walked all the way to downtown Bedford, laughing and talking. I thought he'd complain but nothing...I smiled and laughed again...  
When we reached the plaza, Angus grabbed my hand in his. I looked up at him, concern in his greenish-blue eyes.

"Just to be safe..." he said, looking down at me.

I nodded and smiled softly...He really cares...

We walked around for a while, looking at the various stands of deserts made with Strawberries...Didn't know there were so many...Then I saw the stand advertising homemade strawberry shortcake...I squealed and pulled Angus to the stand.

"Would you two like a delicious slice of my homemade strawberry shortcake?" she asked with a smile.

"YES!"

The older woman and Angus laughed at my outburst. She turned and cut out two nice-sized slices of shortcake and placed them on two separate plates. She drizzled strawberry syrup on top of both slices and for the finale: fresh cut strawberries on top of each slice...My mouth watered at the sight of them...

"There you go." she said, handing us the plates.

We grasped them and thanked her and walked to a picnic table and dug into our strawberry shortcake...

We finished our shares. He grasped our plates and got up. He walked to the trash can to throw them away. I watched him. I watched his tail slowly fall to rest against the back of his leg. I thought he might be tired. But I was wrong...His tail was low because he felt someone staring at him...He hated to be stared at...He looked around the crowded area...No one looked his way...weird...And then he knew who was staring at him...His tail lifted slowly and grew alert...He slowly turned...  
I watched as his tail slowly lifted, the pointy end pointed straight out...My eyebrows rose as he slowly turned and looked at me. He smirked darkly and slowly walked up to me. I looked up at him as he stopped in front of me. He smirked and grasped my hand in his and pulled me up. His eyes never left mine as he pulled me to a large tree. It had a lot of shade! YAY!  
We both sat and he sighed. I looked at him when he lifted me onto his lap.

"Angus!" I gasped, quickly wrapping my arms around his neck.

He looked at me with a concerned look. I blushed.

"You...you scared me..." I said softly, looking down at my hands.

He smiled softly. He grasped my chin and gently nudged it toward him.

"Look at me, love..."

I slowly looked up at him. The soft smile remained on his handsome face.

"Then let scare you even more..."

He bent forward and brushed his lips softly against mine. I fell into the kiss and kept my arms around his neck. He kissed me slowly, passionately...I loved it...  
He laid me down on the soft grass and softly kissed my neck. I moaned and smiled. He pulled away and looked down at me. His eyebrow arched. I giggled.

"What you laughin' at?" he asked with a smirk.

"I don't know..." I said and laughed again.

He shook his head and slowly began to bend back down when I quickly sat up. Fear rose inside my body; like it never has before...

"What? What's the matter, Liz?" he asked as I began to shake.

"It's him...He's here, Angus...Edge..." I said as tears stung my eyes.

Angus stood and pulled me up.

"He ain't gonna get you...Not while I'm here...Come on..." he said and grasped my hand.

"Angus, the only way to get out of here is through that crowd." I said and pointed.

"Damn...Come on..."

He began to pull me through the crowd. I looked at the people as Angus quickly pulled me through the crowd. Time seemed to stop when I suddenly saw him in the crowd...Staring right at me...I whimpered...  
When we finally got out of the crowd, I pulled on Angus' hand. He stopped and looked at me.

"Angus...I need to tell you something..." I said, looking at him.

"Alright. Shoot."

"Um...Angus, Edge is a...well, he's a..." I faltered.

"He's a what?" Angus persisted.

I sighed.

"He's a vampire..."

Angus' eyebrows rose.

"You can't be serious."

"Angus...I wouldn't lie to you..." I said, hurt in my voice.

He shook his head.

"Vampires don't exist." he said and laughed.

As I was about to speak, I heard that unmistakable voice.

"Don't be so sure of yourself, little devil."

Angus grew wide-eyed and slowly turned. There he was...Edge...He looked at me and in that instant, mesmerized me...

"Come, Elizabeth..." he said, stretching his arm out to me.

I began walking...My mind screamed the word NO! but my body would listen...  
Edge smiled at Angus...His snow-white fangs glistened in the light of the sunset...Angus' eyes grew wide...  
Edge smirked when he grasped my hand. He looked at Angus and chuckled darkly. He bent and kissed me.

"You bastard!" Angus yelled and threw a punch.

Edge caught it and tightened his grip on Angus' fist. Angus yelped and fell to his knees.

"It's impolite to curse in front of a lady..."

His grip tightened.

Angus yelped loudly.

"You can't kill me here!" Angus cried.

"Ha! I don't wanna kill you, Angus. Come to 'your love's' house tonight...See how much you really love her...Angus..."

He vanished in this air.

"LIZ!" Angus screams.

He bares his head in his hands and cries for me...He looked up at the sunset.

"No. I'm not gonna let her die. Liz, I'm coming!"...

I awoke on the soft cushion of the couch in the basement. I wore a gown...one that wrapped around my neck by a clasp...It descended all the way down to the floor...  
I slowly sat up. I looked around the dimly lit room and stopped when I saw his back to me.  
He wore a flannel shirt, white, and jeans...blue...He turned and slowly walked to me. His shirt was open all the way. I grew wide-eyed. He sat next to me. He kept his eyes on mine.

"Where's Ang-"

"Shh...He's gone...You don't need him...You've got me now..." he said, his eyes hypnotizing me.

I nodded slowly. He leaned forward and kissed me softly. Then he ventured down to my neck...I gasped as he paused suddenly. He smirked.

Just as he was about to bit me, Angus began to bang on the door. I snapped out of the trance I was in.

"Angus! Help me! Please!" I cried.

Edge stood and back-handed me across the face. I was thrown back against a wall. I slowly slumped down to the floor; my lip was busted open and I saw stars.  
Edge turned and looked at me with wide eyes.

"What have I done?"...

Angus kept banging on the door, kicking it to open it.

"Edge! I know you're in there! If you hurt her, I'll kill you!" Angus yelled.

Angus grew mad. He slammed his shoulder into the hard wood. It cracked. He slammed his shoulder into the door again. The wood cracked in half. By all of this commotion, my mother was awakened. She ran down the hallway and stopped when she saw her door had been broken down.

"What the hell?" she yelled.

"I'll pay for it, Ms. Lake." Angus said and ran downstairs.

When he reached the bottom step, he turned and saw me. I was still slumped over, wiping my lip of the blood that ran from the cut.

"Lizzy!" he cried and ran to me.

I looked at him as he knelt down in front of me.

"Oh my God...He hurt you...I'll kill him!" he said and looked over my face.

I looked up at the right moment. Edge slowly walked up behind Angus with a dagger. He reared back.

"NO!" I screamed and pushed Angus out of the way.

Angus fell to the side and watched as the dagger that was meant to kill him was plunged into my chest...

Edge grew wide-eyed and pulled away like he had touched a flame. Blood had already soaked the gown I wore. The dagger was in Edge's hand...It shook because he had stabbed the wrong person...  
Angus screamed and crawled to me. I gasped as he rubbed my cheek repeatedly. I had grown ghostly pale. He grew mad. he turned and attacked Edge...

My mother ran downstairs to see what all of the commotion was about when she saw me...I lay on my back in a pool of my own blood...Scarcely breathing...

"OH MY GOD!" she screamed and ran to me.

Angus got hold of the dagger and stabbed Edge repeatedly. Edge screamed. Angus cut his head from his body...

My mother stood and turned to Angus. He looked down at me and ran to my side. My mother called 911. She cursed up a storm and screamed as Angus held my pale body in his arms. I looked up at him for the last time and gasped 'I love you...'  
My body fell limp in his arms...

"Lizzy! LIZZY!"...

The doctors tried to revive me but came to no avail. I had lost too much blood...The dagger pierced my heart...A major artery was cut...  
The doctor told my mother and Angus the bad news. My mother burst into tears and flung her arms around the doctors neck. He consoled her as Angus was dumbstruck...He felt like he'd been hit by a semi...He aimlessly walked to the room I was in and walked inside...When he saw me, he cursed.  
I was on a metal tabled, the white gown, now red from my blood...My wrists hung off of the table...My face...ghostly white...  
He stopped by my side and gently caressed my cheek. I was still warm...

"Liz...My God...Why did you push me out of the way? It was meant to kill me...not you...oh why did this happen?" he cried.

My mother walked into the room. When she saw me, she silently shed new tears. She stepped over to Angus and comforted him. He stood and wrapped his arms around her...They cried together...

Angus stayed with my mother until she was alright. He left and slowly walked home...He was filled with regret and anger...It began to rain...  
My mother was on the bed, watching the news when a segment came on about senseless murders of innocent kids. she turned it off and laid back against the bed. She closed her eyes against the tears that flowed. Now I came back...Actually, I never left...My souls wouldn't leave. I wanted to see my mother. I appeared iin her room. She was silently crying...My eyes welled up...I sat down on the bed next to her. Her breath came out as a white mist.

"Mom...don't cry...please..." I said softly as a tear fell down my cheek.

She sniffed and slowly nodded. I caressed her cheek softly. She smiled a little.

"I love you, Elizabeth..." she said and closed her eyes.

"I love you too..." I whispered as I watched my mother die peacefully.

A big storm was brewing up outside. Angus kept tossing and turning. When a bright, loud bolt of lightning struck Earth, he sat up and screamed. With sweat glistening on his forehead and bare chest, he crawled to the edge of the bed and bared his face in his hands and cried...missing me...

I walked to the Living Room and stopped in the middle of the floor. I stood there as the lightning lit up the room. I thought of my boyfriend...Angus...The room began to spin...The spinning stopped when I appeared in Angus' Living Room. I looked around. It was dark, then lit up by the flashes of lightning. I heard crying...I walked to his bedroom and saw him crying...  
I prayed to God that he could see me. God granted that prayer. I became human...I wore a white gown...not the gown I was killed in...But a more quiet gown...It was plain white and somewhat sheer. Its length was to the floor...I was barefoot...  
I walked inside and knelt in front of him. I placed a hand on his bare knee. He jumped and looked up. He yelped and crawled to the headboard, looking at me with wide, fearful eyes.  
I stood and reassured him.

"It's me, Angus...Lizzy..." I said and smiled softly.

He was shaking. I sat on the edge of the bed and placed a hand on his bare knee. I looked him in the eye.

"It's me, Angus..."

He slowly reached a hand out and softly brushed the back of his fingers down my cheek. My head bent in his touch. He slowly crawled to me and sat next to me.

"How...How can this be?...You are de-"

I placed my finger on his lips, silencing him.

"But I'm back...For one night...And for this one night...I want to spend it with you, Angus..."

He was quiet as he just looked at me.

"But there is something..."

His eyebrow rose. I smiled and blushed, loving how he made me smile with just a look.

"If we are together tonight, then you will...die..." I said and looked at him.

He looked thoughtful for a moment then smiled.

"If it will mean an eternity with you...then I'm ready..."

I looked at him as he bent forward and kissed me. It was so passionate...I thought it was a dream...  
We spent the night making love to each other...Soft cries emitted from my throat as he thrust into me. He growled as he pumped continuously into me...We came together, unable to think...  
We looked at each other.

"I'm ready..."

"Breaking news! A young man was found dead in his bed today...Causes are unknown...Why are all of these young people dying like this?...It's a shame...So much potential..."

The End...


End file.
